nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Social Liberal Party/Platform
Back to the information page. The ideology of the Social Liberal Party consists of a centrist view on economics and a progressive, liberal view on social issues. The platform was drafted and finalized between October 17 and October 31, 2012, and approved at the first Party Congress of the SLP on November 1, 2012. Platform The first part of the platform contains the general principles and ideals of the party. Principles *'Centrism' - We desire a middle-way approach to the economy, balancing between capitalism and socialism. While the market should be free, the government should play some role in ensuring fairness in the economy and may own key industries, such as energy. The welfare of citizens should be preserved. *'Cooperation' - We desire cooperation and compromise between all of the political parties and groups of Lovia. We want to share the posts of government between all parties. We want agreement on laws. When we are together, we are stronger. This also applies to states and other groups. *'Democracy' - We want the elections and government of Lovia to be connected to the people. We want a fair and unbiased judicial system. We want a separation of major political roles. We want to ensure no one person achieves too much power and that there is change in power. *'Federalism' - We believe that too much power to the states will only sow more division and hatred between the five states. We desire a strong federal government that has more power than the states. States should maintain a government managing day-to-day affairs that is not too powerful. *'Liberalism' - We understand that Lovia is based around freedom and we believe that it should remain this way. The government should not control the people unreasonably. We support the freedoms, free trade, and a free economy (with regulation, to ensure fairness). *'Pacifism' - We believe that Lovia should remain neutral in international affairs and should strive for peace between the states and with other nations in order to achieve harmony. However, Lovia may and should join some peace-oriented global organizations, such as the United Nations. *'Progressivism' - We believe that social rights, such as the right to marry, right to free speech, and right to assemble should be upheld to limits within reason. We believe that governmental interference is sometimes necessary in the economy, but only within reason. *'Secularism' - We dislike the intrusion of religion into politics. While we do not oppose religion itself, it should not play a role in politics. Laws should not be passed to enforce the morals of any certain religion, but instead the morals of the entire human race -- not one sect of it. Views The second part of the platform is much more specific and contains stances on many specific issues. An asterisk (*) indicates an optional issue, where party members are free to choose their own views. Economy & Taxes *We support a free market that manages itself, but feel that the government should interfere to preserve fairness. *We desire increased regulation on business to weaken the power of large and/or multinational businesses in Lovia and encourage the growth of small businesses. *We support the mixed market, and believe that the state should have influence, but not full control, in the economy and important corporations. *We believe progressive taxes should be implemented because richer citizens are more able to put more money into society without suffering a low quality of life. *We support a moderate income tax, a property tax, and a small sales tax, corporate tax, and capital gains tax. *We believe extra taxation on goods harmful to health, such as alcohol or tobacco in order to discourage use of such goods. *We believe it is the duty of the government to create an environment of social justice and relative equality in Lovia. *We want a more organized financial system in Congress, involving the creation of a financial outline of taxes and expenditures. Education & Culture *We desire an educational reform to raise the educational standards and require a balanced and comprehensive standard and internationally minded education. *We support the protection and preservation of national monuments and museums. Lovia has a rich and interesting history, and we should preserve it for future generations. Environment & Resources *We support the establishment of National Parks and Monuments. *We believe that new locations aimed to gather natural resources should first be approved and then regulated by the government. Foreign Affairs & Immigration *We believe the current path to citizenship works efficiently and should not be changed. Freedoms & Social Issues *We support freedoms relating to liberty and the pursuit of happiness, including speech, press, assembly, petition, and belief. *We support equality between ethnicities, races, sexes, sexual orientations, religions, and other groups. *We support light regulations on abortion and euthanasia but in most reasonable circumstances, they should be legal. Healthcare & Welfare *We support the creation of a National Healthcare Service paid for through taxes that will provide universal healthcare for Lovian citizens. National Politics *We believe the current system of having a Congress, Prime Minister, King, and panel of Supreme Court Judges is sufficient, but that an office of a President should not be ruled out. *We support the system of ministries and are open to more being created, such as one of Science, of Media, or of Development. *We wish to see some system of increasing the activity of the executive branch of the Federal Government be implemented. Police & Defence *We believe a formal armed forces should not be created, and that the Federal Police are sufficient. States' Rights *We desire the Federal Government to be the Supreme Government of Lovia, while states should mainly be concerned with day-to-day operations such as creating and maintaining infrastructure, parks, and settlements. *We want State Councils to be recognized in the Constitution, but no system should be enshrined in the Constitution that governs any elections for the State Councils. States should be able to choose their own (free) system of selecting the councillors. Category:SLP